Curse of Blackmoor Manor
Curse of Blackmoor Manor is the eleventh game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on Nancy Drew Digest #77: The Bluebeard Room. It was released October 25, 2004. It is also noticeably the first game that Bess and George cannot be called and Ned's first game since The Final Scene. Synopsis Delve into dark legends lurking in the shadow of an old English mansion! All is not well in Blackmoor Manor, a fourteenth-century English mansion haunted by a tragic past. You, as Nancy Drew, embark on your first international adventure to England to visit Linda Penvellyn, your neighbor's daughter and newlywed wife of a British diplomat. A mysterious malady keeps Linda hidden behind thick bed curtains and Linda refuses to let anyone see her. Is she hiding from something or someone, or is a more menacing threat stalking her? Face your fears to find out the truth! * Solve puzzles based on heraldry, astronomy, and alchemy * Explore an enormous English mansion with hidden passages and mazes * Play fun mini-games such as Bul, Skull and Bones and jigsaw puzzles Characters Linda Penvellyn Linda is a mysterious figure, hiding behind her canopy bed's curtains in her bedroom. She's moody and often unfriendly toward Nancy, telling her firmly that she should leave the manor. She frequently refuses to speak to Nancy any further if the detective presses too hard. Mrs. Leticia Drake Mrs. Drake is Hugh's aunt, a brusque and efficient woman. She acts as the head housekeeper of Blackmoor Manor and is devoted to keeping it in good order. She adores plants and is reliably found in the Manor's conservatory. Jane Penvellyn Jane is Hugh's twelve-year-old daughter from a former marriage. She feels a little frightened by Blackmoor Manor, and also claims to have seen mysterious things. Nigel Mookerjee Nigel is a historian and author, visiting the manor in order to research the Penvellyns for his newest book. He sets up shop in the Manor library to help his research. Ethel Bossiny Ethel is Jane's tutor, teaching her subjects such as mathematics, Latin, and history. The Bossiny family has acted as the Penvellyns' tutors for generations and she is no different. She was hired by Mrs. Drake. Nancy occasionally bumps into her. Phone Friends Nancy uses a cell phone which can be accessed by an icon at the bottom of the screen. She can get advice from Blackmoor Manor's parrot, Loulou, if she is a Junior Detective. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's boyfriend. He can be called for hints. Hugh Penvellyn Hugh is Linda's husband, away on diplomatic business. Nancy can speak to him about Linda to find out more regarding the situation. Mrs. Petrov Mrs. Petrov is Nancy's neighbor, who wants her to find out why her daughter Linda is acting strangely. Logo DVD Version In 2007 a version of this game that could be played on your TV screen with a DVD player was released. It came with a PC version of The Haunted Carousel. It is stylized similarly to the original interface of the games. There is the small blue border around the game window like in the PC version of this game, but there is a text box below it, and to the right, where the inventory would be in the old interface, is the inventory icon with the hammer and wrench surrounded by four directional arrows. The cursor (which is moved with the directional keys on the remote or keyboard) starts out in the game window if there is something to interact with (a white hand, a detailed yellow magnifying glass or a red speech bubble with a question mark). Otherwise, it is on the inventory icon, which is where it goes if it is moved below the game window in a scene where interaction is possible. From there, the directional keys can be pressed to move to another scene. Using the inventory button will open up the inventory like in the PC version, but on the tabs where there would be all, viewable, or portable items, Nancy can access the inventory, her journal, her task list, her cell phone and the menu. Like the Message in a Haunted Mansion Gameboy Advance game, this game is in chapters (10) and gives a password at the end of each chapter. It can not be saved in the middle of one. Trivia Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations Allusions Goofs Category:Games Category:Curse of Blackmoor Manor